


Reverse

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [1]
Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Brothers Conflict, Diabolik Lovers, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, Starry Sky, 神々の悪戯 | Kamigami no Asobi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Sports, Amnesia, Cinderella Elements, Drabble Collection, F/M, JRPG AU, Kingdom Hearts AU, M/M, Modeling, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, Public Claiming, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 sentence au prompt fills! Multi-fandom, all reverse harem/otomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BroCon, Yusuke/Ema

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Pokemon AU 
> 
> (i don't rly know what the "Pokemon - Freeform" tag is for sry)

The plaque of the gym now bore “Ema Hinata” on the list of victors, and as Ema took a picture of it with her phone she asked, “I’ve been meaning to ask, but how many of the gym leaders are your brothers?”

Yusuke, her travel and training partner, frowned and groaned. “Eh, just…y'know, all of them.”


	2. Diabolik Lovers, Yui/Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Role Reversal AU

Yui willed all the doors in the mansion to be locked, and smiled as she looked down at the six human boys who had been led into her sitting room to their newly appointed fates as hers.

She licked across her top row teeth, mainly her pointed fangs and relished in the delightfully terrified six expressions staring up at her as helpless as infants.

“I see that Father has dropped off a six-course meal for me, how thoughtful!”


	3. KamiAso, Yui & Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Amnesia AU

It seemed as if Yui had snapped out of her depression as abruptly as she had fallen into it, much to the delight of her family and friends. But following that, she met various men on the street who knew her by name, who smiled at her so warmly she felt her heart swell with adoration. She didn’t know any of them, she swore she didn’t, but every time she saw any one of them glace at her with a hint of sadness she felt as if somewhere, at some time, she might have and may have just…forgotten them.


	4. BroCon, Yusuke/Ema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Sports AU

Sometimes he forgets that Ema is his sister now, and watching her discuss manager things with the basketball coach is one of those blissful times.

His teammate comes up behind him grinning, “Hey, she’s like your sister-manager now, huh?”

Yusuke, however, is not allowed to forget for very long.


	5. KamiAso, Loki/Baldr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Library AU

He visits Baldr too often at work, he knows this. The purposeful hickeys he sucks into him between shelves of ridiculously smelly, large, and widely unattractive books of some kind could probably get Baldr fired for indecency. But Loki has rules, and Baldr staring longingly at the new library employee girl is the top one that is constantly broken and instantly punishable.


	6. Starry Sky, Azusa/Tsubasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Fairy Tale AU

Prince Azusa searched all around his kingdom for the mystery man from his ball who lost his frankly enormous shoe behind after their dance. He finally arrived to the last residence on the list, much to the shock of his horsemen who expected him to lose interest quickly, and after much toil to see him in person he was finally able to slip the massive glass (how?) shoe onto the servant boy’s foot.

Azusa smiles up at Tsubasa, a rare glint of intrigue in his eyes, and simply utters, “Found you.”


	7. BroCon, Yusuke/Ema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Kingdom Hearts AU

Ema’s grip on Confliction tightens in preparation for the hoard of Heartless she hears scurrying behind the door. Beyond here the remaining twelve Princes of Light await their rescue, and Juli reminds her that the battles from here on out will be difficult.

She looks back over her shoulder of the one Prince of Light she saved, and Yusuke can only see the door blocking him from his brothers.


	8. KamiAso, Loki/Baldr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Disney Princess AU

Prince Baldr sits in his tower, humming duets with birds and gently befriending the crawling spider and geckos that skitter around the edges of the room and around the walls.

Loki watches him from the doorway, arms crossed as he tries to enjoy this sense of serenity in his friend despite the tight coil of apprehension that eats away at him. He has to keep Baldr up here and away from princesses seeking his hand, keep his other side as subdued as possible, and Loki knows that on some level he just wants to keep him to himself, too.


	9. HnKnA, Alice/Julius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, JRPG AU

“You concern me,” Julius grumbled while he watched Alice chug potion after potion, tossing the empty bottles to the table Julius sat at.

Alice finally gasped for breath as if she’d been held under water this whole time, and threw her head back to take in all the life and air she had been so low on.

“You…you try dealing with the…the kingdom’s crazy favors…” Alice said between heaves of breathing, and Julius couldn’t say a word while he watched all the cuts, bruises, and questionable lumps over Alice’s body start to reverse.


	10. HnKnA, Ace/Alice/Julius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Office AU

“I sent you to the second floor to hand off that file and you came back with Alice,” Julius said with a slight scolding tone before adding, “not that you’re unwelcome, Alice.”

Alice had rarely been in Julius’s office space up at the very top of the towering building, but she didn’t feel like telling Julius it wasn’t Ace’s first choice on where to bring her when he found her in the second floor café. 

“And we brought you breakfast,” Ace added in, which, again, wasn’t his idea either.


	11. Amnesia, Heroine/Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Hospital AU

Kent has a hard time keeping himself from sleeping at the hospital every night. It wasn’t unusual or that bad to do when he only worked there, but now his girlfriend is recovering from a terrible car accident and has yet to wake up.

“Doctor, please go home and rest,” her nurse says to him, though they both know the only place he can get any rest is in the small, cramped chair in her room.


	12. Amnesia, Heroine & Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, High School AU

“It’s pretty impressive you can handle all these weirdos in one week,” Orion says, peering over the other side of his friend’s desk to look at her phone screen, “I mean…it must’ve been tough going on dates everyday.”

“Um…yeah, I guess so,” she muses, still scrolling through the album of her phone of all the pictures she took over the week.

She closes out of her pictures and Orion is happy to see that out of all the photos that he saw go by just moments before, the home screen is one of him and her from the school trip a month ago.


	13. Amnesia, Heroine/Ukyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Modeling AU

She’s used to photographers smiling at her, some even hit on her pretty regularly, but the one with green hair who’s been at every shoot this week never says a word to her, seeming like he’s keeping his distance while constantly smiling at her.

She approaches him on the fifth day, hands folded in front of her, and for a moment he–his name tag says “Ukyo”–looks surprised as she does to ask if there’s something he wants. 

“I’m just happy to see you,” Ukyo says, smiling again, and the fluttering in her chest is mixed with a lingering sense of apprehension.


	14. KamiAso, Yui/Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Slice of Life AU

It’s raining outside, and water rolls down the window Hades is looking out of, forming paths from trails left by the drops and spreading across the glass. A tray is placed on the small table he’s sitting at, and at the smell of his favorite fruit he looks to see that Yui has brought tea for them to enjoy together again.

“It’s strawberry tea,” Yui says, smiling so bright the rain and its web on the window are forgotten, “I thought you might like it.”


	15. Starry Sky, Tsukiko/Suzuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Coffee Shop AU

Suzuya never misses when a customer is making Tsukiko uncomfortable, sometimes so much that Kanata will comment that he’s overanlyzing the situation, but he can’t stand by while other men leer at her while she makes drinks behind the counter, especially this time where a customer is leaning so far on the counter he’s definitely in her space.

Suzuya ushers Tsukiko to the back and takes her place, smiling as he says, “Sir, please move off the counter.”

The man protests, asks where the pretty girl who was going to make his drink went, and all Suzuya can do is smile and calmly phrase “fuck off” in a significantly less abrasive but more wordy way.


	16. Starry Sky, Azusa/Tsubasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence AU, Sports AU

Azusa sounds bored when he nudges Tsubasa and asks, “This should be interesting, right?”

Tsubasa fidgets with the racket in his hand, torn between feeling positively and already exhausted by the prospect of actually playing tennis instead of just watching from behind the fence and researching the rules and history on his own.

“I guess so,” Tsubasa mumbles, now taking to running his fingers over the racket’s taut strings, feeling for every sensation he can get from them, “but I’m more interested in watching…”


End file.
